This invention relates to 4-dibenzocycloheptenyl, 4-dibenzocycloheptyl, and 4-dibenzoxepinylpiperidine compounds which possess antihistaminic activity with a low potential for sedation.
The utility of antihistamine compounds (histamine - H.sub.1 antagonists) as a treatment for the alleviation of the symptoms of allergic disorders has been long recognized. However, due to their effects on the central nervous system, numerous side effects, most notably sedation, are observed with these agents (Douglas, W. W., in "The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics", 6th ed., Gilman, A. G. et al, Ed., MacMillian: New York, 1980. pp 622-632). An example of such a compound is cyproheptadine (4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)-1-methylpiperidine).